gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Betas do Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto: III é o quinto jogo da série Grand Theft Auto, foi lançado pela Rockstar Games em Outubro de 2001 para PlayStation2 e depois em 2002 para PC e XBOX depois, foi o primeiro jogo da série em 3D e diferente dos seus antecessores (Grand Theft Auto: 1, Grand Theft Auto 1: London Pack 1,Grand Theft Auto 1: London Pack 2 e Grand Theft Auto 2) possui muitos recursos retirados da versão final do jogo, possivelmente muitos foram removidos graças ao Atentado de 11 de Setembro de 2001 que foi apenas 1 mês antes do lançamento do jogo. Personagens * A aparência de Claude passou por muitos projetos diferentes. Algumas imagens mostram um Claude pouco pormenorizado , que parece completamente diferente da versão final. Outras imagens mostram um Claude mais final com cabelo diferente e uma aparência chubbier. * Um personagem chamado Curtly ''foi cortado da versão final * Um Personagem chamado ''Darkel ''foi cortado da versão final (possivelmente porque sua aparência ser assemelha a um terrorista) * o ''DJ Tom Novy foi convidado a fazer uma aparição no jogo como si mesmo, junto com sua música Back to the Streets ''nas rádios dos jogo, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, tanto ele tanto a música foram removidas do jogo * A Aparência de Luigi Goterelli foi muito diferente da versão final * O nome de 8-Ball era para ser Mullan como mostrando em algumas imagens da versão Alfa no jogo * O Sobrenome da Leone Family era para ser Sorvino e o nome de Salvatore Leone era para ser Frankie Sorvino. * O nome de Asuka Kasen era para ser Kemuri. * O sobrenome de Kenji Kasen era para ser Kassen como visto em um site, mas pode ser apenas um erro de digitação. ''Galeria dos Personagens Betas Armas * A Mina foi cortada * O bastão de beisebol era originalmente vermelho e amarelo, com um aperto de vermelho. * O Nightstick foi cortado Pedestres * As crianças podem ter sido planejado para o jogo, embora a Rockstar Games afirme que isso não é verdade * Agentes da polícia originalmente tinha bigodes e pareciam mais cartunescos * Bombeiros originalmente tinham uniformes amarelos. * Os Triads originalmente eram mais parecidos com os de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, tendo roupas pretas e tatuagens. * O FBI tinha um uniforme diferente. * Buskers ( foram cortadas / desativado a partir do jogo e mais tarde introduzido em GTA IV. Existência de buskers em GTA III , pode ser visto no arquivo default.ide na linha de fundo que diz " # 83, busker1 , busker1 , CIVMALE , STAT_BUSKER , homem, 0". Note que o " #" marca a linha como " deficientes " . O busker com os bongos tem as mesmas aparências como um estudante universitário na Liberty City Community College no Campus Liberdade. * Originalmente iam ter motoristas de taxi femininas Missões * Originalmente, ao fazer as missões de Vigilante , Paramédico, ou missões de bombeiro , o rádio dos veículos poderia ir fora do intervalo - . Exigindo que o jogador a conduzir mais perto para o hospital / estação mais próxima estação da policia ou dos bombeiros * Originalmente, várias missões não poderiam ser iniciadas a qualquer momento, porque o lideres estariam ocupados * As Missões de Salvatore Leone originalmente não podiam ser feitas antes de concluir as do Toni Cipriani * Falei brincando na parte de Personagens que o motivo que Darkel foi excluido é porque ele se assemelha a um terrorista, mas parece que esse realmente é o motivo, a missão Love Hurts ''seria a (ou uma das, não sabemos se Darkel teria mais de uma missão) missão dada pelo Darkel, o objetivo seria pegar um Dodo e se jogar com ele na Love Media, matando Donald Love (quanto amor), a missão obviamente foi cortadas graças ao ''Atentado de 11 de Setembro e ao invés dela colocaram a "missão" Love's Disappearance. * Outra missão do Darkel foi cortada, seu objetivo era explodir um ônibus escolar com crianças dentro usando RC Bandit Cidade * A cidade durante a fase de desenvolvimento foi muito diferente da versão final e tem mais ruas e estradas. O aeroporto era em Staunton Island e havia muitas estradas em Shoreside Vale. Callahan Bridge estava ausente * Punk Noodles era originalmente apenas com um pequeno parque de grama com duas estátuas. O modelo estátua ainda existe nos arquivos do jogo. * A ponte Callahan ia ser chamado West Port Bridge ( tirado de um sinal em Atlantic Quays ) . * A ponte Callahan também tinha duas suspensões * A penitenciária, onde Claude e 8-Ball estavam sendo transportados para na Introdução, foi originalmente planejado para ser localizado em uma península no nordeste de Portland. * A garagem de 8-Ball era para estar nos nomes da área da tela ( Observado nos arquivos da versão PS2) . * No beta , também , a Shoreside Lift Bridge tem muitas estradas que levam para a ponte. No entanto, uma imagem de GTA III tem a imagem beta sem a ponte de elevador . É possível que a ponte Callahan tomou o seu lugar na beta. * O Hope Medical College tinha o mesmo tamanho e largura que o Sweeney General Hospital, seria uma cópia perfeita. * O centro do edifício campus Liberty City Community College parece diferente , como visto na imagem de pré-lançamento . * A Cochrane Dam era originalmente menor. * As paredes de pedra altas localizadas em Hepburn Heights eram originalmente cercas de arame. Gameplay * O Airtrain era originalmente destrutível com armas , bem como o DeadDodo . Este foi provavelmente mudou devido à controvérsia do 11 de Setembro * A capacidade de explodir membros fora dos personagens não jogáveis foi cortada , mas apenas a partir da versão PS2 do jogo,isso ainda pode ser ativado na versão PS2 via cheat codes . * Claude originalmente podia correr com o taco de basebol * Multiplayer online foi cortado * Originalmente, se o jogador pegasse um dinheiro de um civil morto ,apareceria quanto dinheiro foi pego . Este recurso ainda existe nos arquivos , e é possível habilitá-lo. * A polícia poderia prender o jogador , enquanto o jogador estava a pé . * O jogo originalmente teria Lowriders Gráficos * Os Gráficos seriam bem mais Cartunescos, há boatos que o motivo disso seria que o jogo seria lançado para Dreamcast * O HUD seria diferente, havia uma barra de vida diferente de uma porcentagem * O radar era azul em vez de laranja claro . * Os nomes de local tinham uma cor diferente. * coronas azul / marcadores eram originalmente cúpulas vermelhas Soundtrack * Tom Novy - Back to The Streets * Conor and Jay- Carry Me Off * Marydancin - Wash Him Off Todas essas música estariam no jogo mas foram cortadas por motivos desconhecidos,a não ser a do Tom Novy, que foi cortada pela negação da participação do Tom Novy no jogo Outros * MSX FM foi originalmente chamado de " Moving Shadow FM" . * Uma estação de rádio com Metal e Rock foi cortado . Esta pode ter sido a estação que Lazlow menciona em Chatterbox FM. * Alguns pickups de câmeras ser encontrados em arquivos de jogos e até mesmo ativado, mas é inacabada. Seu ícone mais tarde foi re- utilizado para instantâneos no GTA San Andreas . Sua finalidade original é desconhecida. * Estações de rádio chamadas Liberty FM, Radio Active , WLLC 'The Zone' e Liberty Soul FM foram todas cortadas durante o desenvolvimento. * Como em Grand Theft Auto 1 e GTA 2, o jogador poderia originalmente renomear o nome de Claude * Head Radio tinha um logotipo diferente * Linhas de texto não utilizadas dentro de arquivos de texto do jogo conter frases , como " Você está perfeitamente saudável, saia daqui ! " e "Eu só vou te dar uns tratos " . Estas linhas de texto parecem implicar que os hospitais do jogo foram , originalmente , acessíveis / utilizáveis * Varias Logotipas foram planejadas para o jogo, uma mais parecida com a do GTA2, outra um pouco mais diferente e uma em estio grafiti. Essas são todas as informações Beta que consegui encontrar sobre o jogo, caso encontrar mais, atualizo a página.Categoria:Beta Categoria:Betas do GTA III Categoria:Gta 3 Categoria:Grand Theft Auto III Categoria:Beta do Grand Theft Autto III Categoria:Betas